Revealed
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: Jake comes back to Malibu after a month in Romania, now him and Miley can finally get together, but what happens when he finds out Miley's secret? My first fanfic. JILEY. COMPLETE!
1. A Party?

Chapter 1: A Party?

I don't own Hannah Montana.

Miley's POV

It's been one month since Jake kissed me, since he left to Romania. He never called, I haven't talked to him in a month.

I'm in my room listening to the radio 'for the third week in a row, here's our number 1 song "if we were a movie by Hannah Montana!"

_Uh Oh! _

_There you go again talking cinamatic _

_Yeah you! _

_Your charming... _

_Got everybody star struck _

_I know how you always seem to go _

_For the obvious _

_instead of me _

_But get a ticket and you'll see _

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song _

_Yeah,yeah _

_When you call me _

_I can hear it in your voice _

_Oh sure! _

_Wanna see me and tell me all about her _

_La la! _

_I'll be acting through my tears _

_Guess,you'll never know _

_That I should win _

_an oscar for that scene I'm in _

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song _

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist _

_Some kind of hero in the sky _

_And we're together,it's for real _

_Now playin' _

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss _

_Like something more than in my mind _

_I see it could be amazing(amazing) _

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song_

After the song ended, I heard a knock on my door

"Miley, open up, we gotta go!" Lily yelled

"We're gonna be late!" Oliver add

"For what?" I said while opening the door

"Amber and Ashley are having a party, and apparently everyone is invited

"Fine just let me change" I walked into the Hannah Closet and got black leggings, a denim mini skirt, and a white halter top, then I applied some make up on, then slipped on white flip flops, and walked out of closet.

"Let's go" Lily said, and then we left for the party


	2. Jake!

Chapter 2: Jake!

Lily's POV

Jackson dropped us off at the party (surprisingly). It was at Ashley's house. When we got out of the car, we could here the music booming. Inside was crowded; the whole school was there.

I turned around and saw Miley leaning against a wall. I could tell she didn't want to be here.

"Cake!" Oliver yelled, over the noise of the music

He pushed threw groups of people to get to the cake, which was on the other side of the room.

"Oh, no" I thought, remembering the last time Oliver had cake. One word, sugar rush.

I followed after him .

Miley's POV

I never wanted to come to this party. I miss Jake, and Lily and Oliver have disappeared somewhere.

I went outside to get some fresh air, it was deserted outside. I looked up at all the stars; there was a lot of stars in the sky. Then the door opened, I didn't bother to see how was there. Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Jake.

"Jake!" I shouted and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

" I got a week off to visit, then I heard about the party and thought I surprise you," he replied.

No POV

They sat down and talked for a while. Then they saw a limo pull up.

"I gotta go now, but meet me at the beach tomorrow around noon" Jake says. Then they leaned in and kissed. After that, Jake ran off to the limo and left.

Miley went back inside to find Lily and Oliver. She saw them next to the cake, where Oliver was getting another piece.

"Hey Miles" Lily said

"I saw Jake" I said excited

"I thought he was in Romania" she was amazed

"He's gonna be here for a week" I replied

"Miley!" someone shouts

Miley and Lily turn around to find Jackson.

"Let's go" Jackson shouts

"All ready?" Miley says confused

"Yeah Miley, we've been here for 3 hours" Lily said

Miley couldn't believe it, 3 hours?

Then Jackson, Miley, Lily, and Oliver left the party.


	3. The Beach

Chapter 3: The Beach

Miley's POV

When I woke up, I turned around and looked the clock.

"10:30!" I yelled. I had to get ready.

Robbie Ray made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning Sweet Heart" Robbie Ray said

"Morning Dad" I replied, "can I go to the beach later?"

"Sure Darling, just be back at 3 because Hannah Montana is going back on Zombie High as Zerronda"

"Okay Dad, I gotta get ready!"

I picked out a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and matching red flip flops. I put my hair up and did my make up.

Jackson and me went down stairs at the same time; he was going to work so he gave me a ride.

I got to the beach at 11:57. I looked around and saw Jake sitting on the ledge that I pushed him off. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, like when I called him an egomaniac in disguise.

I walked over to him.

"Hey Jake" I said with a smile.

Jakes POV

Wow Miley looks hot today! Her brown curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, she's always so casual, and her smile is perfect. I love her, wait did I just think love? We haven't even gone out yet; she's so special though.

"Hello, Jake?" Miley said while waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry, hi Miley" I said while I blushed in embarrassment.

Miley's POV

It's so cute when he's nervous

"Do you wanna get some lunch?" he asked

"Sure" I replied, "I'll have a hotdog and some water"

"Come on let's go to Rico's"

"Okay" I said

We sat down by the counter.

"2 hotdogs, a soda, and some water, please" Jake ordered

"Coming up" Jackson said as he turned around and saw them.

"Oh, looks like someone's on a date with their zombie slaying boyfriend!"

"Shut up Jackson!" I yell.

"Miley, you know him?" Jake asks me

"Yeah, this is my brother Jackson" I sadly responded

After lunch we went back to the ledge

"So… how's the movie coming?" I ask

"It's good, but I really missed you" he replied

"I missed you too, Jake," I said

We both leaned in and shared a kiss. Jake is so amazing. Then I looked at my watch,

2:30.

"I have to go," we say in unison

He gave me his trademark smile, "all right then, talk to you later"

"Bye" we say then both leave in different directions.

Then I headed home to get ready for Zombie High.


	4. Zombie High

Chapter 4: Zombie High

Miley's POV

When I got home, I went straight to my room and opened the Hannah Closet. Then I heard a knock on the door to my room.

"Miley, its Lily, can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm changing in my closet, I'll be right out" I said.

I heard her sit down on my bed. I got Hannah jeans and a shirt, and then I tucked my jeans into my boots, and placed my wig on. My outfit really didn't matter because

I'll change into the wardrobe for my character when I get there.

"Ok, let's go" I said to Lily, who was now dressed as Lola.

"Alright" she replied

We headed outside with my dad and got into the limo. When we got inside the studio, it was crowded. People were rushing and running around everywhere, I don't know how

Jake can stand it, but I guess he's one how those people who are rushing around here, so

he's used to it.

Dad had to talk to someone, so me and 'Lola' went to wardrobe. I put on a purple dress and then we headed to the make up department. They put a bunch of make up on me to make me look dead. The hair stylist put dead fake leaves in my wig. When they were done, we had 15 minutes before they would start filming, so 'Lola' and me talked. Then someone came up behind me.

"Hey Hannah, Lola, it's good to see you guys again" he said with his famous smile

"Hey Jake, same here" I replied with a smile

"Yeah, hey Jake" Lola said dreamily

"Listen can I talk to you for a second, Hannah?"

"Sure" I said, and we walked into an empty room.

"You know that girl I told you about, Miley?" he asked

"Of course, who could forget a name like that?"

"Well… we are together now," he said with an even bigger smile.

"That's great Jake!" acting like I didn't know

"I know you're probably nervous about the kiss, and I am, because now I have a girlfriend," he said being a little more serious.

"It's ok, it's only a stage kiss," I said

"Well we better get over there, it's time to start filming" Jake said

"We're gonna go ahead and redo the last scene, where the Zombie Slayer and Zerronda kiss" Roger, the director, said.

We started when the zombies were holding me by the arms, then the Zombie Slayer (Jake) came and flushed the down the 3rd stall. We then kissed, I counted to 60, but it wasn't until 65 until Roger said cut.

"Ok people, time for lunch!" Roger yelled

Everyone left, except Lily and my dad, who were waiting for me at the door

"Alright, see you later Jake" I said

"Bye Hannah" he said then he left the room

Me, Lola, and my dad sat down at their cafeteria eating sandwiches.

"Hannah, you should tell Jake" Lola said. The 3 of us knew what she was talking about, me telling Jake my other identity.

"She's right darling, the sooner the better, and you don't want him to find out himself" dad added.

"I know, I'll tell him when I get the chance," I said

You get the best of both world's… 

I check my Miley Phone.

Jake.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Miley, I'm on a lunch break, can you meet me at the beach at 5 tomorrow night?" he asked

"Sure" I replied

"Alright, see you then Miley"

"Bye" we both say.

We didn't do much for the rest of filming. At 5, when we were done, we said good bye to Jake and went to Lily's house so she could get her stuff and sleep over.

Now it's around 11 o clock at night.

"I think I'm gonna tell Jake tomorrow" I said

"Good luck" she said

"Well, good night" I said while yawning.

"Good night" she replied

**A/N: This was my longest chapter so far, if you liked it, please feel free to review.**


	5. Going to the Store

Chapter 5: Going in the Store

Miley's POV

I can't believe that Jake is leaving in 4 days. I wish he didn't have to leave. I'm lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It's been about an hour, so now it's 11 o clock in the morning. Lily still hasn't waken up yet- never mind.

"Morning Miley" she said sleepily

"Morning Lily" I replied

"How long have you been up" she asked

"Not long" I lie

We go down stairs and find Jackson talking on the phone. Dad was making french toast in the kitchen.

"Finally, you girls are up, I thought I was gonna have to go up there with a blow

horn" dad chuckled.

"Good morning to you too dad" I say sarcastically.

Lily and I got a seat at the table and my dad served us some of the french toast.

"This is delicious, Mr. Stewart" Lily said. She loves coming here for breakfast.

"Why thank you Lily" dad replied

When we finished we went upstairs and just hung out, until 4:30. We went downstairs again.

"Dad we're going to the beach"

"All right Miles, just be back at 6 to get ready for your concert," he said.

"Ok dad, bye"

We headed over to the beach.

"I'll be over at Rico's to avoid watching you guys make out" Lily said, then ran over in that direction, which was strait head. I was almost to the side of Rico's when someone pulled my arm behind the store. I almost screamed, but my captor covered my mouth. I turned around. My captor was Jake.

"Sorry about that Miles, but some girls found me and I'm trying to hide"

"It's ok Jake," I said and he pulled me in for a kiss. I felt the sparks.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the kiss I had with Hannah Montana on Zombie

High, I knew you probably found out" he said sincerely.

"Again, it's ok Jake, it's only a stage kiss" I replied.

"That's weird, it's only a stage kiss…that's exactly what Hannah said."

Lily came up to us eating a soft pretzel.

"You and Hannah are so alike," Jake said to me.

"More that's you know," Lily said with a laugh. I gave her the death glare.

Jake smirked.

"What does she mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" I said "we gotta go now Jake"

"Ok, bye Miley, Lily"

"Bye" we replied in unison and head back to my house.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Lily asked

"I couldn't, I wasn't ready"

The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got inside, we went strait to my room and changed for the concert.

At the concert I sang Pumpin up the Party, Who Said, Just Like you, The Other Side

Of Me, and If We Were a Movie.

"Hannah you did awesome!" Lola said

"Thanks Lola" I replied

After the concert, we dropped Lily home at her house. Then we went to the grocery store.

"Darling, can you pick up some milk and sugar we need for tomorrow's breakfast?" dad said while handing me some money.

"But dad I'm Hannah Montana right now, why don't you go?"

"I can't go in, remember?"

Oh yeah… dad got in a fight we this lady one time over a fish, weird. I guess I'll go. The store closes in 5 minutes any ways and it's only a few blocks from home.

"Fine, but if I get mobbed, it's your fault" I said while getting out of the limo.

"Thanks sweetie, see you at home" dad said.

I walk over to the store thinking that it would be empty, but I was wrong. Then I walked into the store.

"Hannah Montana!!!"

I ran away from the crowd that was chasing me. I ran past some guy hiding under a table.

I ran to the girls bathroom and locked a stall so the couldn't get to me.

"Out, out, out!!!" I hear someone yell. All the fans left, but I was to scared to get out. Then the lights went out. I waited 10 minutes then I got out of the stall, it was dark.

I pulled the handle of the door to the bathroom. It was locked. I started to panic.

"Help, help!!!" I yelled. I heard footsteps come and then push the door open.

It was one of those, you can only open it on one side locks. It was dark in the store, so I couldn't see who opened the door.

"Hannah?" the guy could apparently see me, I recognized the voice.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah I came to get something, the a crowd chased me, so I went in to hiding" he said

"Me too, now let's get out of here" I said while pulling his wrist, but he wouldn't move.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The doors are locked" he replied.

Oh great, I'm locked in a store, over night with, Jake Ryan, Who thinks he's with

Hannah Montana.


	6. Jake, do you wanna know a secret?

Chapter 6: Jake, do you wanna know a secret?

Jake's POV

Hannah's acting really nervous, I guess most people would be if they found out they were in a store over night. I can't help but think she reminds me of someone.

"Hannah, it's alright, it's just over night"

She remained silent.

Miley's POV

All right! You gotta be kidding me. Well, I guess I wouldn't matter to him. He doesn't have to confess his biggest secret, I do. I can't believe I left my phones in the car. I thought I didn't need them, but I was sure wrong. Then the lights turned on.

"I found a switch," Jake said

Well at least it wasn't dark. Then I sat down on the floor, he came and sat next to me.

"Jake, need to tell you something, I just can't tell you, and I don't want to write it down because it's important, so you'll have to guess…"

"What is it?" he asked

"First you have to make two promises, one: you won't get mad at me, and two: you won't tell any one."

"All right, I promise" he said unsurely.

"What do my songs The Best of Both Worlds, The Other Side of Me, and Just Like You have in common."

He thought for a moment.

"They talk about how you're a star and a normal person," he responded

"Right, it's true, and you know the normal me because I go to your school" I said. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

"Look into my eyes, and who do you see?"

He stared at me for a minute.

"Miley?!" he said.

"Yeah Jake, I'm Hannah Montana, me, Miley" I said while pulling off my wig.

He just sat there, shocked. Finally he started talking again.

"You mean it was you on Zombie High, and at the Teen Awards," he said quickly and nervously.

"Wait, you mean it was you who was always giving me advice about you!" he yelled

"Jake, I'm sorry"

"Sorry! That's what you say after telling me your biggest secret Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana!" he yelled.

"Well what do you expect, I really like you Jake, I didn't want you to date another girl, that's the only reason I said those things, and I didn't tell you earlier because you dated a lot of girls before me, how do you know if we were gonna break up? I needed to trust you first, or do you expect me to tell every boyfriend I get?!"

Jake looked hurt now.

"I'm sorry," I say once again.

"It's ok, it's a good idea to have two identities, I wish I thought of that," he said with a friendly smile.

We were silent for about 5 minutes.

"I'm glad your Hannah Montana, it's one of the reasons why we're together," he said.

"What, you didn't even know until today," I said confused.

"Well, I think if you weren't Hannah Montana, you probably would have been star stuck like everyone else, and I probably wouldn't have fallen for you."

I blushed.

"That's true," I said. I guess we were meant to be together.

"Wait, I need to get out of here." I just had a horrible thought. "My dad might send a search party or called the police for Hannah. I'll be covered on the news world wide,"

I hate when Hannah is on the news for something other than music.

"Ok, let's try to get out of here," he said.

He's so considerate about this, I'm so glad I told him my secret.


	7. Escape Attempts

Chapter 6: Escape Attempts

Jake's POV

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking of how to get out of here. It's not that staying over night is gonna kill us or anything, but Miley's right. This story would be the cover in many newspapers and magazines. Then something came to me.

"I got an idea!"

Miley looked up at me. I could tell by her face that she was really hoping it would be a good plan.

"This place has to have air ducts that some how lead outside," that was all I could think of.

"Alright, let's give it a try," Miley said.

So we walked around and found a near by air vent. It was up 10 feet. "We need some way to get up there," she said. We found cases of canned goods and stacked them up in a staircase like form.

"I don't know Jake, don't the vents look kinda small." Miley said. It was true, they were small, but we had to try. "I'll go first," I say and started climbing up the cases.

"Be careful Jake," she adds. When I got to the top of the stack, I had to scrunch down so that my head didn't hit the ceiling. I lifted the cover of the vent and put it underneath my feet. Then I started to go into the vent. I put my arms in first, then turned my head sideways, squeezing between my arms, and jumped, kicking my legs up, to force myself in. My body was half way in, I tried to go in more, but I couldn't move. I should've listened to Miley, these vents are too small.

"Are you ok?" Miley asks from below. "Actually, I'm kinda stuck here," I responded. Well this is embarrassing. "Don't worry, I'll help," she said. That is so like her, helping, caring, amazing. I heard her climb up on the cases. She grabbed my ankles and pulled while I pushed. This is sorta awkward. After about 2 minutes of pushing and pulling, I was able to get out.

There wasn't enough room for both of us on the top, so the staircase like pile of canned goods toppled, and we fell and landed next to each other. Weirdly enough, we both started laughing.

"Well that didn't work," Miley said after we stopped laughing. We sat down again and tried to think of another plan, because attempt number 1 didn't work.

Miley's POV

Now it's time for me to come up with a plan. How to get home? What can I do to keep this story from going worldwide? I'm starting to think there's no way out of this. Maybe there's a back door.

"Jake, let's go look for a back door outta here," I said.

When we found a door we stopped. Then Jake was able to open it because it wasn't locked. "It might be locked like the bathrooms," I said, then ran and came back with a 2 liter of Spite. I put it so the door wouldn't close.

We slowly entered the room, we couldn't find a switch so we were walking in pitch black darkness. I held his arm tight so I didn't loss him. I don't like that dark. We would feel the walls to see if there's a door. We wondered around for what seemed like hours, it was only 15 minutes though.

"Where's the door we came though?" Jake asked

"I don't know."

Then I saw a light, "there, I see the store!"

We ran to the light, and entered the store. That didn't work either. Another failed attempt.

"Guess we're staying for the night," Jake said

"Guess so," I sighed.


	8. Through the Vents Again

Chapter 8: Through the Vents Again?

No POV

"You know Miley, I might have not been able to get through the vents, but you probably could," Jake said.

"Maybe, but what about you?" Miley asked. "It doesn't matter for me, I've been staying home alone because my parents are at this big meeting at New York," Jake responded.

"I can't leave you here," she said looking Jake strait in the eyes. "Don't worry, you just need to get home," he said. Then he got up and went to the vents.

Miley's POV

I just sat there as he got up. I guess I should go; my dad must be really worried. I got up and tucked my wig into one of my pockets, so that if I get out of here I wouldn't get caught.

I walked over to him, he had just finish restacking the cases. "Fine, Jake I'll go." He looked over toward me with a friendly smile. "All right, be careful," he said as I climbed up the cases.

I got to the top, the cover to the vent wasn't on so I put my arms, then head in then jumped. Jake was right, I did fit, but of coarse there was hardly any room.

It wasn't that hard to find the way out, I just went straight until I got to a vent. I took off the cover and slid it past me. I saw a sideways flagpole above me. The vent had leaded me to an alley to the side of the store.

I reached my arms up and grabbed on to the flagpole to pull my legs out. Now I was hanging on to the strong flagpole. I let go and fell to the ground, it was only a 5 foot drop. I pull my wig out of my pocket, and placed it on my head. Then I headed home.

I got there 10 minutes later. I knocked on the door, seconds later dad opened it.

"What happened?" he asked me. He looked tried. "It's a long story dad, just tell me you didn't call the police." "No, I was about to, but then I heard a knock on the door," he said.

"Ok good, well at the store, I was chased, and I went to a stall to hide, but then they closed the store. I went through the vents to make sure you didn't call the police. I didn't want this story to be in the news," I said, now out of breath.

"Now that I know that you didn't, I can go back," I said getting up. "Hold on there bud, why do you want to go back?" dad asked me. "Well Jake got locked in to, and I told him I was Hannah, and he couldn't fit through the vents so I went alone.

"Well at least change in to Miley first," he said with a smile. "Thanks dad," I said then ran up stairs a changed out of my Hannah clothes, and into my normal clothes. Then I grabbed my cell phone and left.

When I got back to the alley, I saw an old chair at the end, so I went and got it and put it under the vent. I careful got on top of the chair, jumped, and grabbed on to the flagpole.

I managed to put my feet in first, knowing that's the easiest way considering I have to get out the other end.

I got out of the vents, and on top of the cases, then climb down. I looked around for Jake and found him sitting with his head down.

He looked up. "Miley?!" he said. I ran to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You didn't think I was gonna leave my favorite Zombie Slayer alone in this store," I said with a smile.

Then we kissed. After that we sat down in silence, not knowing what to do next. I checked my phone, "1:06 in the morning, we should got to bed soon," I said.

We had to sleep on the floor, which was uncomfortable, but I slowly drifted to sleep.


	9. The Closet

Chapter 9: The Closet

Miley's POV

I felt someone shake my shoulder gently, then whispered in my ear, "Miley, Miley, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Jake. "Somebody's opening the door," he said. We had decided to keep last night a secret, except for dad, Lily, and Oliver.

We went to the back of the store and hid behind some aisles. A few people how were waiting came in when the doors opened, we avoided them, and then left. We headed to my house, since it was only a few blocks away.

When we got there, I opened the door, and we went inside. "Dad, we're home!" I yell. "Hey bud, you and your friend want some pancakes?" he came out of the kitchen and asked. "Maybe later dad." We went upstairs to my room.

"So Ms. Montana, I knew no one could resist me," Jake says cockily. "What are you talking about Ryan?" I asked, knowing he was joking. "You're the only girl how didn't fall for me at, but that because you're a pop star, but know you're my girlfriend, and I'm irresistible," he replied. Then I threw a pillow at him.

"So if you're Hannah, were do you keep the wigs and outfits, a studio or something?" he asks. "No, I my closet." I grabbed his hand and dragged him in, then shut the door. "In here?" he asked while looking at my Miley closet. "No, ya donut." I separated the clothes and opened the french doors.

"Oh, well this is just as big as my closet," he said. "And here are the wigs." There were about 8 Hannah wigs and 3 guy wigs. "Here, take your pick," I said pointing to the guy wigs.

"You know, for when you go places other then school." "Thanks," he said and got a brown one that was long enough to cover his blonde hair. He took it off and put it on the bed while I put on a Hannah wig.

"I'm still a little shocked that your Hannah Montana, I can't believe I didn't notice," he said when he came back and saw me in my wig. "They put a bunch of different makeup on, so it's hard to tell, and don't worry about being shocked."

"Lily found out a year after I moved here. She had stuck into my dressing room and saw the bracelet that I was wearing was the one she loaned me, she got mad, but we're still best friends. If you haven't noticed, she's Lola."

"That explains a lot," he says while laughing.

"Oliver was a little harder, he had a massive crush on Hannah, and so I was afraid he'd have a crush on me if he found out. So Lily told him that Hannah just broke up with her boyfriend so he went to the beach, were he herd Hannah was. I tried to get him to not like me, but it didn't work. I ended up pulling off my wig and telling him, then he fainted."

Then all of a sudden someone comes into my closet.

Lily.

"Oh my gosh it's Hannah Montana!"

"I should go," Jake said, and then he gave me a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. "You should tell her that I know," he whispered. "I will," I whispered back.

Then he left the closet, grabbed his wig, and left the room.

"Why was Jake Ryan in the Hannah closet? Lily asked curiously. "He kinda knows, Lil." Then I explained what happened at the store. "Wow," Lily said when I finished the story.

"Well anyways I came by to see what you were doing cause last night you didn't answer my phone calls," she said, "I gotta go home and do my chores, see you tomorrow at school."

Then Lily left and I was alone. I had completely forgot that there was school tomorrow, the break is over and school starts tomorrow, and to top it all off, Jake leaves 3 days from now.

I was heading downstairs to get some pancakes, when I saw something I never expected to happen.


	10. Bye

Chapter 10: Bye

Miley's POV

Lily and Jackson were making out! I knew Lily likes him, but I didn't think Jackson liked her like that. I'll just go down casually.

I went down stairs and got next to the couch. Surprisingly they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey guys," as soon as I said that, they pulled apart and turned beet red. "Hey Miles," Lily said nervously. "I better go home and do those chores," with that she got her skateboard and left, leaving Jackson and me alone.

"Hey Romeo, I didn't know you liked my best friend," I said with a smirk. "Well…I …gotta go to work, bye!" and left. That was strange, even for Jackson. Then I went to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

The Next Day At School

Jake's leaving in 2 days. At least he'll be back in 3 months. Me, Lily, and Oliver walked to school. Lily's been quite today, probably because I saw her kiss Jackson yesterday.

When we arrived at school I saw Jake. He was with his usual group of fan girls. When he saw us he came over.

"Hey guys," he said then gave me a peck on the cheek, "hey Miley." Things were good, then came Friday.

The 4 of us were at the airport Friday after school. "I'm gonna miss you guys," Jake said. "We'll miss you too Jake," Oliver and Lily. They left knowing we wanted a minute alone.

"I'm really gonna miss you Miley," Jake said. "I'm really gonna miss you too Jake. He pulled me into a kiss, after that, I buried my head into his chest, hugging him tightly. I never wanted to let go.

"Flight 129 to Romania is now boarding," the voice in intercom said.

"I gotta go Miles," he said. "Bye Jake," I replied sadly.

Oliver and Lily had been waiting for me, and we watched Jake's flight leave, but he'll

be back soon.


End file.
